Conventionally, there exists a tactile communication device that includes an input part, a plurality of vibration parts provided on the input part, and a control part that vibrates a part of the plurality of vibration parts in accordance with an input position being pressed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
However, it is difficult for the conventional tactile communication device to efficiently generate a vibration because of having a configuration in which a vibration is generated on the entire panel touched by a user's fingertip.